Doctor Spike ?
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What happen if the Doctor lose his memory after dying again. And some how turn into a dragon egg while that happen. What if Spike and Zecora found the Tardis. What if Spike realized he was that egg and regain his memory's. Well, read and find out! Rated T to be safe. (Doctor)Spike x Harem. Flirty (Doctor)Spike x Jack H. (No romance,maybe, just flirty) title change.


This idea came to me after watching how the Doctor die and seeing how he regeneration. Then an idea hit me like an truck.(Don't ask.) Of course an few things may change here and there. Anyway let get to it. Characters are human with animal features. Spike is an teenager in this. ( Doctor Whooves never existed and 11th is dead. You see.)

Spike was walking to Zecora home. She call for help to Twilight, but she was out and Spike was the only one available at the moment.(Author note: Zecora will not rhyme. I suck at rhyming.)

He made it to her door and knock. He waited for an while and the door open, showing Zecora.

"Ahh, good! Your here. I hope the road was friendly enough." Zecora said with an smile.

"Of course. Twilight is away at an meeting with mother at the moment. So what did you needed help with?" Spike ask curiously.

"I just wanted an compion to check out this strange glow and noise in the forest three mile from here." Zecora answer nervously. She knew Spike hate the forest. It was very dangerous.

"What strange noise and glow?" Spike ask curiously.

" I can't really described it, but it look like an blue box of some short from here. It just fell from the sky." Zecora said. Spike felt something familiar with that for some reason. Like an blur picture of some sort. But he shake the thought away and said.

"Of course I come. When do we leave?" Spike ask.

"Right now. Let me get my bag and we are off." Zecora answer him as she walk to her room.

(An hour and a half later.)

Spike and Zecora manage get to it pretty fast thanks to being half animals. They step in front of the box and examine it. It was an big blue box with an sigh that said 'Police box- use for public.'(I think that the rest said.) Spike couldn't help but feel like he seen this thing before. He was shaken out of his though as Zecora try to open the door.

"It lock. We won't get in with an key." Zecora said. Spike subconsciously walk up to the door and open the sigh a little to let an key fall to his hands.

"How did you know that the key was there?!" Zecora ask in shock.

"I don't know. It was like I knew it would be there. Anyway, let find out what inside of this thing." Spike said as he put the key in the keyhole. He turn it and the sound of the door being unlock was heard. They open the door and step in. They were shock on what they found. The inside was as big as the throne room! Spike and Zecora step outside and walk around it and went back inside the box in wonder.

"It alot bigger inside." The two said in awe. As they walk up to the controls, an hollowgram suddenly show an man, who look between twenty or thirty, in front of them. He look at Spike and smile.(He 11th in case your wondering.)

"Hello me. I bet you wonder who I am. Well let me tell you my name is the Doctor, just Doctor. You see, I made this recording in case I regeneration and lose my memory's. Everthing you need to know about me is in this button." Doctor said as he show an blinking red button.

"It will only blink if you are here. And only you can received the data in the button. Press it and all will be example. Bye me." The Doctor said as he diseaper. Spike walk to the control and look at the button.

"Spike are you sure you want to press that button? It could be an trap you know." Zecora said causationly.

"I don't think it an trap. But, it should tell us something. So why not." Spike said as he push the red. He suddenly saw memory's of alot of things. He saw all the Doctor's past before being regeneration each death. He gain all the knowledge and experience. He saw it all. It seem like seconds to him. He snap out of his trance and shake his head to clear his fogged mind. He absorb alot of knowledge, that would happen to anyone.

"He back everyone!" He heard an scream behind him. He turn his head back to see the Main six and the princesses of the sun,moon, and love standing behind him looking at him with worry eyes.

"Hey everyone! When did you lot got here?" Spike ask in a confuse tone.

"Spike. We been here for six hours. Zecora rush out of here when she notice you weren't moving and contact me. Lucky the meeting had ended when she call. She told me what happen, I quickly told Shining and the Princesses what going and they came with me here. We met up with the rest of the girls at Zecora house and came here. And let me tell you it alot bigger inside of the thing." Twilight example. Spike chuckle at the last bit. He love hearing that. He then noticed something.

"Where Shining and Zecora?" Spike ask as he look around.

"Their outside guarding this box. We are still in Evergreen forest." Luna answer him.

"Oh there no need for that! Call them in. The Tardis will keep us safe. And before you ask Rainbow Dash, we are in it." Spike said. Rainbow Dash close her mouth and left to get the two. As the three came back in they saw Spike pressing buttons and pulling levers.

"What Spike doing now?" Shinning ask his sister.

"I don't know. As soon Dash went to get you two he started to press buttons and pulling levers as though he know what he doing. It kind of creeping me out." Twilight said.

"Why is that?" Shining ask. Twilight just pointed an finger at Spike.

"Hmm, it been awhile since I flew you old girl. The last time we were seperted when we were in actein Greece. Man did Artemis hate my guts. Pretty though. I became King of Athens and Sparta an few years later. Meet Odysseus,Orion,Theseus, Hercules, man hated that guy. He cheated on the labors. All of them. Not to mention arrogant. He honestly believe everyone should worship him because he an son of Zeus. It took an really big ass kicking from me to shut him up for an while. Course Zeus threw an trantum about it. But me,Poseidon, and Hades laught our ass off. Anyway the best hero by far is Achilles. He was humble,brave,strong and never fight unless it to procted someone. To bad Apollo kill him." Spike trail off. Not really making sense to anyone.

"Twilight can you be an dear and hold down that lever." Spike spoke suddenly to Twilight,scaring her.

"T-this one?" Twilight stutter as she pull the lever Spike pointed at.

"Yes good job. Now hold on to something everyone!" Spike yell with an mischievous smile as the room shook suddenly. Everyone grab hold of something to make sure they won't fly around. Everyone scream in shock,beside Pinkie Pie, she was laughting her head off. After an moment the shaking stop. Spike walk out of the room while whilsting an lovely tone. After everyone gain their bearings, they walk out of the Tardis. They were shock to see they are at the Crystal empire park! They saw Spike went near the lake in the park and sat down. The group walk to where Spike was and sat down with him. After an moment of silence, it was Zecora that broke the silence.

" Spike, how did we got here?" She ask.

"I had the Tardis bring us here. I'm going to tell you all something that will shock you all." Spike said.

"What that Spikey-wickey?" Rarity ask.

"To start with. My name is the Doctor, just Doctor. Feel free to still call me Spike though. I'm an Timelord. The last one to be procass. We are an race of time travelers to procted everything in space and time. I'm over 929 years old. And, I'm not to be here." Spike said.

"Why?" Shining ask in worry.

"I was suppose to be up there. In the stars. Traveling across the univers and stopping bad guys from destroying everything. It an miracle nothing bad happen yet. So from here on out, I must travel again." Spike said with an smile. Which earn him an slap from Twilight.

"So you are just plaining to leave?! Is that why you brought us here!? To say goodbye! We're going to miss you, wondering if your alive or not! We been through everything with each other! So why are you leaving!? " Twilight scream at Spike. Which earn an node from everyone else. Spike started to laugh.

"You think this funny!?" Twilight angerly yell at him.

"Of course not. It funny that you think you never see me again. I'm an Timelord. I can travel between Space and time itself. Plus, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to be my compions." Spike said with an smile. This earn him raise eyebrows.

"Compions?" Applejack ask.

"Yes. Do you lot want to see the univers? To see every star, ever planet, to journey to the unknown? To see it all and then some. So, do you want to come?" Spike ask with an Smile that beat Pinkie's by an mile. The group thought about it for an moment. It sound like an once of an life time possibly. Plus there an time lord standing in front of them. He can bring them back at any time. So they nodded their head. Spike smile even bigger as he got up and walk back to the Tardis, with everyone in tow. As they step back in the blue box, Spike started to work on the control again. He smile at the group.

"First stop,anywhere!" Spike yell exictaly.

The Tardis left the spot. Will the group be able to handle Spike old life? Will they learn everything the world have to offer? Who knows. But one thing is certain.

The Doctor is in once again.

So how was it? Review and fav. And see you next time everyone.


End file.
